Home
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Jyuto kehilangan ingatannya namun tidak untuk perasaannya. Karena Jiro selalu ada untuknya. / JyuJiro KnY!AU / demon!Jyuto x demonslayer!Jiro


**Hypnosis Microphone King Records**

Kimetsu no Yaiba Alternate Universe

demon!Jyuto x demonslayer!Jiro

.

.

.

* * *

Jyuto sudah membunuh ratusan pemburu iblis dan puluhan pilar. Tapi hanya ada satu yang tidak pernah bisa ia cabik-cabik tubuhnya.

"Jyuto-san?"

Sebuah suara menarik paksa kesadaran Jyuto.

"Kau melamun?"

Jyuto berkedip beberapa kali. Sepertinya ia memang habis melamun.

"Jiro?"

Senyum cerah mampir di wajah Jiro kemudian. "Malam ini bulannya indah, ya?"

Jyuto mendongak, melihat objek yang dimaksud Jiro. Pemuda itu benar. Bulan purnama malam itu memancarkan cahaya begitu terang. "Ya, indah."

Jiro mengangguk antusias. Kemudian, ia duduk di sebelah Jyuto di tepi sebuah bukit.

"Kau datang untuk menemuiku lagi? Aku terharu, lho, ada yang mengunjungi tiap hari." Tangan Jyuto merayap di pinggang Jiro, mulutnya didekatkan di telinga, sengaja merendahkan suaranya untuk menggoda si manusia.

"Aagh! Hentikan, bodoh!" Tangan Jiro memukul-mukul dengan membabi buta. Sementara Jyuto menghindar dengan tertawa-tawa.

"Jiro manis sekali aku jadi tidak tahan."

"Berisik! Dan jangan panggil aku manis! Itu hanya untuk perempuan."

Jyuto masih menahan senyum melihat Jiro yang pura-pura ngambek padanya.

"Bunga matahari adalah bunga favoritku setelah wisteria."

Jyuto tidak menyangkal perkataan _random _yang dilontar Jiro. "Lalu?"

"Aku sungguh ingin melihat bunga matahari bersamamu, Jyuto-san. Tapi bunga matahari akan tidur di malam hari. Tidak seperti wisteria yang justu terlihat lebih indah saat malam."

Berbicara soal wisteria, Jyuto tak pernah lagi mengendus parfum wisteria itu. Wangi Jiro berubah menjadi lebih hangat, lebih menenangkan. Segala yang ada pada Jiro selalu berhasil mengembangkan senyum lembut di wajah Jyuto.

"Jiro." Nada Jyuto begitu tenang, namun ada keseriusan tersirat di nadanya.

Jiro menoleh lugu, menunggu apa yang hendak dilontarkan Jyuto kemudian.

"Apa tak masalah?"

"Apanya?"

"Bukankah kau akan dihukum jika ketahuan bersama dengan iblis sepertiku?"

Jiro mengamati wajah rupawan Jyuto sejenak. Dua bola mata kehijauannya sangat indah dan jernih. Kemudian, Jiro memalingkan pandangannya pada bulan di atas sana.

"Bukankah hal yang sama berlaku padamu? Kita akan menanggung dosa ini bersama."

* * *

Jyuto menemukan dirinya dibakar amarah. Kemarin, Jyuto menemukan Jiro tergeletak tak bernyawa di bukit tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tubuhnya tak ada bekas luka. Jiro dibunuh dengan racun yang ada di makanannya. Dan yang menghabisi Jiro adalah rekan-rekannya sendiri sesama pemburu iblis.

Lagi-lagi Jyuto ditinggalkan. Lagi-lagi manusia yang egois mengambil miliknya.

Hari ini, manusia-manusia itu datang sendiri menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" Suara Jyuto bergemuruh. Namun, orang-orang bodoh itu belum bisa merasakannya.

"Maksudmu Yamada? Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia sudah melanggar hukum sebagai pemburu iblis dengan berteman dengan iblis hina sepertimu. Selanjutnya, kau juga akan berakhir menyusulnya di neraka."

Jyuto makin murka. Mereka tak tahu mereka berhadapan dengan siapa.

Jyuto selalu membenci manusia. Mereka makhluk bodoh yang selalu merenggut apa yang bukan milik mereka. Tapi, Jiro berbeda. Dan, mereka mengambilnya paksa. Jyuto langsung mengeluarkan semua yang ia punya. Semua selesai dalam sekejap mata. Jyuto tak akan segan. Manusia juga tidak pernah segan berbuat sesukanya.

Delapan pemburu dan satu pilar sudah dimatikan. Tinggal satu pilar yang dihadapi Jyuto belum padam. Meski tak terhitung lagi berapa tulang yang patah atau daging yang terkoyak, manusia itu belum memadamkan api hidupnya. Manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah. Jyuto tahu dia bisa saja mati jika menghunus pedangnya sekali lagi.

Tapi, Jyuto tak peduli. Pokoknya manusia itu harus mati. Tak peduli seberapa banyak tubuhnya telah diracun, seberapa banyak tubuhnya dicincang, Jyuto pasti akan menghabisi manusia itu. Jyuto tak akan pernah memaafkan manusia.

"Hiks..."

Suara tangisan anak kecil menginterupsi. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara. Dan Jyuto tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"...Jiro...?"

Anak kecil itu muncul dari arah di belakang si pemburu iblis. Sosoknya menyerupai Jiro. Begitu mirip seolah anak itu terlahir untuk jadi kloningan Jiro.

Tidak.

Aura anak kecil itu milik Jiro. Jironya.

Apa yang dilakukan Jiro disana?

Jyuto kembali ke alam sadar ketika pemburu iblis itu maju menyerangnya. Jyuto tentu sangat mudah menghindarinya. Ia nyaris memberikan serangan balik. Namun, pemburu iblis itu juga belum menyerah. Pilar itu mengeluarkan jurusnya, serangan dengan jangkauan yang luas.

"Bodoh! Kau akan membunuh anak itu!"

"Dia akan mati terhormat karena berkorban untuk membunuh iblis sepertimu."

Gigi Jyuto bergemeretak. "Itu bukan berkorban, tapi kau mengorbankannya!"

Jyuto berlari. Tidak menghindari serangan si pemburu iblis. Namun, berlutut melindungi si Jiro kecil. Instingnya menuntun Jyuto untuk meraih Jiro kecil. Jyuto tak peduli pemburu iblis itu terkejut dengan tindakannya. Jiro kecil tetap didekapnya. Setelah serangan mereda, tubuh mungil itu dijauhkan. Hendak dipastikan ia tidak terluka.

Dan terperangahlah Jyuto. Ia tidak tahu apakah penglihatannya nyata. Tapi wajah Jiro kecil yang didekapnya tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang tak pernah dilupakannya.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan, sang pilar menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah leher Jyuto.

Ketika Jyuto mengedipkan mata, sekelilingnya berubah. Si pemburu lenyap, Jiro kecil menghilang. Tempatnya berpijak berubah. Bukan lagi tanah berpasir, namun permukaan air yang begitu tenang. Jyuto menoleh kesana kemari, bertanya-tanya ada dimana ia sekarang. Sebuah sosok dalam balutan kimono tradisional berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya.

"_Jyuto."_

DEG. Jyuto merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras. Suara itu...

"_Jyuto._"

Jyuto mendongak. Matanya melebar, bergetar.

"Jiro?"

Yang Jyuto lihat bukanlah Jiro Yamada sebagai pemburu iblis. Ataupun Jiro dalam wujud anak kecil. Melainkan Jiro Yamada yang pertama kali hadir dalam hidup Jyuto. Jiro Yamada yang amat dikasihinya saat Jyuto masih menjadi manusia.

"_Jyuto," _Jiro tampak begitu sedih. _"Apa kau masih akan membunuh? Apa kau masih belum merasa puas? Butuh berapa manusia lagi yang akan kau bunuh?"_

Jyuto merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya bergemuruh. Sesuatu yang mencekat mencengkeram tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya menegang melihat sosok yang tak pernah lagi dilihatnya selama ratusan tahun.

"_Kapan kau akan pulang bersamaku? Berapa kali aku harus menjemputmu? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu?"_

Jantung Jyuto kembali berdegup kencang. Sangat keras hingga mengguncang kepalanya. Hingga beberapa ingatan yang pernah terbuang kembali terlihat.

Jiro Yamada sebagai pemburu iblis bukan satu-satunya manusia yang tak bisa dibunuhnya.

Jiro sudah bereinkarnasi berulang kali. Tak terhitung selama Jyuto masih berpijak di bumi. Sosok-sosok Jiro sebagai manusia dengan penampilan berbeda-beda terputar di kepala Jyuto bak kaset rusak. Jyuto tak lagi bisa menghitung berapa jumlah manusia bernama Jiro yang ditemuinya. Jiro selalu hadir dalam hidupnya. Bahkan ketika ia sudah menjadi iblis selama ratusan tahun. Sebagai pemburu iblis, sebagai anak kecil. Selama ini, Jiro tak pernah meninggalkan Jyuto.

Jyutolah yang meninggalkan Jiro.

* * *

_"Hati-hati, Jyuto. Jangan lupa pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Aku akan memakan jatah makan malammu jika kau pulang terlambat nanti."_

_Jyuto tersenyum, begitu lembut. Tangannya mengelus helai hitam Jiro. "Ya, Ya. Aku janji aku pasti akan pulang, Jiro. Sampai jumpa. Jangan menangis kalau kesepian saat aku pergi."_

_"Siapa yang menangis, bodoh!"_

_Jyuto pergi membawa tas kerjanya. Meninggalkan Jiro yang selalu mengantarkan kepergiannya. Jiro juga tak pernah absen menyambutnya di tempat yang sama saat ia pulang. Mungkin saat pulang nanti Jyuto akan membelikan biji bunga wisteria kesukaan Jiro. Halaman luas tempat Jiro selalu menunggu Jyuto pasti akan lebih rindang._

_Namun, Jyuto tak diizinkan menikmati kehidupan tenangnya lebih lama._

_Petang itu, orang-orang berhamburan keluar dari desa tempat Jyuto tinggal. Orang-orang begitu panik sampai tak sempat memberi Jyuto penjelasan. Apa iblis tengah menyerang? Jyuto tetap nekat menerobos terjangan manusia-manusia itu. Ia harus ke tempat Jiro. Jiro sedang menunggunya._

_"Hei, pak, jangan kembali ke desa! Berbahaya!"_

_Seseorang menarik tangannya untuk ikut kabur dan tak mendekati pintu masuk desanya._

_"Tapi, Jiro masih di sana. Jiro menungguku!"_

_"Tidak mungkin, dia pasti juga sudah kabur diantara kerumunan ini."_

_Sebuah siku tak sengaja menghantam kepala Jyuto begitu keras. Yang terhembus dari mulutnya selain nafas sebelum kegelapan merenggutnya adalah nama Jiro._

_Jyuto tersentak. Ia bangun dengan dada yang terasa amat sakit. Seolah ada yang mendudukinya saat ia tertidur. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terakhir ada di ingatannya sebelum pingsan?_

_Jiro! Jyuto menoleh kesana-kemari. Mencari sosok yang sangat ingin dilihatnya._

_"Kejam sekali para pemburu iblis itu. Apa bedanya mereka dengan iblis itu sendiri? Mereka tidak peduli dengan orang-orang desa. Mereka membakar hutannya dengan racun."_

_"Harusnya racun wisteria hanya mempan terhadap iblis. Tapi tampaknya mereka mengubah dosisnya sampai bisa menyakiti kita."_

_Jyuto terkesiap. Ia spontan berlari meninggalkan tempat evakuasi. Tak peduli orang-orang meneriakinya untuk jangan kembali ke desa. Tujuan Jyuto hanya satu, rumahnya._

_Kedua kaki Jyuto yang dipaksa berlari melemas seketika. Asap-asap ungu menyelimuti sekelilingnya. Diantara kabut asap itu, ia melihat kursi di halaman depan rumahnya yang selalu diduduki Jiro kala menunggunya. Dan Jiro tak pernah meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia masih menunggunya. Jiro tak pernah ikut kabur bersama orang-orang desa. Tubuh Jiro masih disana, selalu ada disana. Tapi tidak lagi dengan nyawanya._

_Tubuh Jiro yang digerogoti racun dihampiri dan dipeluk. Bibir Jyuto yang gemetar didaratkan di kening Jiro. Menjalar ke kedua kelopak mata Jiro, dimana heterokromianya yang sudah menggelap disembunyikan selamanya. Bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya dikecup. Rasanya tidak lagi hangat seperti dulu, bibir itu kini dingin._

_Jyuto meraung, membahana. Mulutnya memaki, mengejek, mengutuk para manusia-manusia yang sudah merenggut Jironya. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan manusia. Mereka merenggut semua yang dikasihinya. Orangtuanya, senpainya, rekannya, kasihnya. Jyuto terus meraung, tak peduli tenggorokannya hancur. Tak peduli darah sudah dimuntahkan. Api kemarahannya membara. Namun, tangannya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh Jiro sampai kemanusiaannya ia buang._

_Setelahnya, Jyuto berubah menjadi iblis. Ia berubah menjadi iblis dengan teknik sihir yang mengandung racun. Ironi memang, padahal dirinya sangat membenci racun._

_Orangtuanya terbunuh oleh racun di makanan yang tertukar. Senpainya, orang yang dihormatinya, bunuh diri dengan racun. Kedua rekan dimana Jyuto mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk mereka, terbunuh oleh racun. Dan terakhir, kasihnya terbunuh oleh racun dari bunga kesukaan Jiro sendiri._

_Jyuto berkali-kali memotong lehernya sendiri. Tapi kepalanya selalu beregenerasi. Ia tidak ingin punya kemampuan itu. Ia ingin menghancurkan kelenjar racun di dekat kelenjar liurnya._

_Putus asa, Jyuto ganti menghancurkan otaknya. Berharap ia bisa menghapus ingatan akan kebenciannya. Namun, organnya selalu beregenerasi._

_Reinkarnasi pertama Jiro yang ditemui Jyuto berwujud seorang perempuan. Dialah yang menghentikan Jyuto menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Jiro selalu menemuinya tiap hari untuk memastikan Jyuto tak lagi menghancurkan kepalanya sendiri. Jyuto sendiri tak bisa menolak kehadiran perempuan itu. Tak pernah bisa menolak._

_Tapi, setelah Jiro mati karena usia manusia tidak sepanjang iblis, Jyuto kembali menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Karena Jiro sudah tiada dan tak ada tempat untuk Jyuto berpulang, Jyuto kembali ke desa lamanya. Kursi tempat Jiro dulu menunggu menjadi tempat favoritnya._

_Setelah itu Jyuto terus bertemu dengan reinkarnasi Jiro. Hingga kepalanya tak lagi bisa mengingat sudah berapa Jiro yang ia temui. Sudah berapa Jiro yang menghentikannya menyakiti diri sendiri. Sudah berapa Jiro yang masih menghidupkan perasaannya._

_Setelah lebih dari seratus tahun hidup, Jyuto baru bisa menerima keadaannya. Banyak ingatan mulai terkikis dari memorinya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kenapa ia selalu pulang ke desa itu, atau duduk di kursi kayu yang sudah lapuk di halaman depan sebuah rumah. Jyuto hanya mengikuti insting tubuhnya, bahwa ia akan selalu kembali kesana._

* * *

"Kau masih saja bodoh, Jiro. Aku tahu kau menyukai wisteria. Tapi, harusnya waktu itu kau ikut pergi bersama orang-orang desa. Kau tak perlu menikmati bunga beracun itu sampai mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri."

"_Yang bodoh itu kau!"_

Jyuto agak terkejut kala Jiro balas mengatainya bodoh.

"_Aku tidak duduk disana untuk menikmati wisteria. Aku menunggumu, bodoh! Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak pergi sebelum kau pulang."_

Jyuto tak bisa menyalahkan ataupun membalas ucapan Jiro.

"_Ayo pulang, Jyuto."_

Jyuto tertegun. Sebelum memalingkan wajahnya, berbalik membelakangi Jiro. "Tidak. Aku harus membunuhnya. Semuanya. Mereka membunuhmu."

"_Sudah cukup. Kau tak akan pernah puas jika begitu."_

"Kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana?!" Jyuto tak sengaja menaikkan nadanya. Kepalanya kembali menoleh ke belakang. Dimana Jiro masih berdiri disana.

Jiro seorang pria. Tapi punya wajah yang cantik. Wajah cantik itu mengulas senyum. Meluluhkan Jyuto sekali lagi. Kedua tangannya yang terbalut kimono hadiah dari Jyuto terangkat. Menawarkan kedamaian. Mendorong air mata Jyuto keluar dengan deras. Menyiram kebencian dalam diri Jyuto sendiri.

"Tapi, Jiro..." suara Jyuto begitu serak dan bergetar sampai ia tak yakin Jiro bisa mendengarnya. "Jika aku mati, aku tak bisa bersamamu di surga. Aku terlalu banyak membunuh orang. Sudah pasti aku akan ke neraka."

Jiro mendengus, masih tersenyum. _"Tentu saja kita akan terus bersama-sama, bodoh._ _Meski harus ke neraka sekalipun. Aku akan terus bereinkarnasi sampai kau mau pulang kepadaku. Aku-"_

Belum selesai Jiro berucap, sebuah pelukan membungkamnya.

"Maaf, Jiro. Aku memang bodoh. Terima kasih sudah mau menungguku. Kau tidak perlu bereinkarnasi lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu mati lagi."

Jiro merasakan pundaknya basah. Ia membalas pelukan Jyuto dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar.

"Ayo pulang, Jiro."

"Ya, Jyuto."

* * *

fin.


End file.
